Skarb watażki/II
Podaliśmy w poprzednim rozdziale kilka szczegółów o jeńcach hajdamackich we Lwowie, bo potrzebne były jako wstęp do dalszego opowiadania. Wiemy już, jakim sposobem udało się umieścić i wyżywić tych nieszczęsnych ludzi, których w drodze do Lwowa ścigał widok straconych współtowarzyszy zbrodni, nad którymi wisiała klątwa strasznych czynów, których gnała nienawiść i obrzydzenie powszechne. Jeńcy ci, spod wszelkiego prawa wyjęci, gnani o głodzie i bez miłosierdzia jak bydlęta najpodlejsze, nie cieszyli się zapewne z łaski, która uchroniła ich od śmierci na palu lub na szubienicy. Nim się ich los we Lwowie rozstrzygnął w sposób poprzednio opisany — stan ich był zaiste okropny. Umieszczono ich, jak już powiedzieliśmy, po rozmaitych lochach lub próżnych komorach obu arsenałów lwowskich — a na ciasnej, kilkusążniowej przestrzeni nieraz po kilkadziesiąt tych nieszczęsnych ofiar zbrodni mieścić się musiało. Oddano ich pod straż garnizonu, a główny nadzór nad wszystkimi powierzono jednemu z oficerów załogi. Oficerem tym był młody człowiek, niedawno dopiero w służbie Rzeczypospolitej zostający. Poznamy z nim bliżej naszego czytelnika, oficer ten bowiem odgrywać ma w tej opowieści naszej jedną z ról najgłówniejszych. Miał nazwisko na pozór cudzoziemskie, ale przez wszystkich starych heraldyków polskich znane i do rodzinnych nazwisk szlacheckich zaliczone. Nazywał się Robert Fogelwander. Rodzina Fogelwandrów w dawnych wiekach przeniosła się do Polski z Niemiec, gdzie zajmowała niegdyś znakomite stanowisko. Nad tarczą herbową Fogelwandrów osadzona była korona o dziewięciu perłach i należał im się tytuł Rzymskiego Imperium. Nasz Fogelwander był ostatnim swego rodu w Polsce. Był to młody, nadzwyczaj urodziwy mężczyzna. Twarz jego miała w sobie coś niepolskiego, chociaż nie było w nim już ani kropli krwi niemieckiej. Nie wyglądał też na Niemca, ale na Włocha raczej. O bladośniadej cerze, dużych, czarnych i ognistych oczach, osadzonych głęboko, pełnych jakiegoś, powiedziałbym, tajemniczego wyrazu, o rysach twarzy regularnych, wybitnych, może za ostrych nieco i zdradzających namiętność — młody oficer uderzał pewną niepospolitą cechą całej swej fizjonomii i postaci i należał do tych osób, które dość raz widzieć tylko, aby je na zawsze niemal zachować w pamięci. Fogelwander od roku dopiero znajdował się w garnizonie lwowskim. Mimo młodości swojej liczne przechodził koleje. W dziecięcym już wieku osierocony, wychował się łaską jednego z dalekich krewnych swej matki. Krewny ten był bardzo majętnym i wychował młodego Fogelwandra jak syna. Należał on niegdyś do najgorętszych zwolenników Stanisława Leszczyńskiego, a kiedy król ten, bez korony i tronu, osiadł w Lunevillu, dobrodziej młodego oficera przeniósł się tam także, aby stale zamieszkać w pobliżu tego, którego do zgonu uważał za swego monarchę. Młody Fogelwander, wychowany w dostatkach, oddawał się pewnej nadziei, że bogaty krewny uczyni go spadkobiercą. Zamiłowany w stanie wojskowym, wstąpił do francuskiego pułku Royal Suedois, w którym podówczas bardzo wielu służyło Polaków. Bogaty krewny kupił mu kompanię, a młody nasz kapitan, pełen różowych widoków na przyszłość, pędził najprzyjemniejsze życie w Paryżu... Nagle umarł bogaty krewny. Nadzieje nie zawiodły Fogelwandra: opiekun jego zapisał mu cały swój majątek w ruchomościach i w dobrach, położonych w Polsce. Fogelwander porzucił swoją kapitanię i wyjechał do Polski, aby objąć w posiadanie odziedziczony majątek. Ale tu spotkał go zawód okrutny... Znaleźli się w Polsce bliscy krewni zmarłego, którzy wnieśli protest przeciw testamentowi, a na mocy prowizorycznego wyroku zajęli dobra w posiadanie. Fogelwander zamiast bogatych włości znalazł w ojczyźnie powikłany i trudny proces z przemożnymi przeciwnikami. Począł się pieniać z zawziętością młodego, namiętnego człowieka, który się czuje pokrzywdzonym. Otoczył się całym legionem palestrantów i sypał między nich hojnie złoto. Przeciwnicy jego nie żałowali także złota, ale umieli go użyć zręczniej i trafniej od niedoświadczonego młodzieńca, który był niemal cudzoziemcem we własnej ojczyźnie i nie przeczuwał nawet, jak wątpliwym, jak niepewnym i jak niezmiernie długim bywał każdy spór w owych czasach przed trybunałami polskimi. Skończyło się na tym, że Fogelwander na wystawę życia, a bardziej jeszcze na koszta palestry stracił wszystko, co jeszcze w gotówce odebrał w Lunevillu po zmarłym swym dobroczyńcy. Proces ugrzązł; palestranci, widząc ruinę klienta, opuścili go zupełnie, a dobra sporne pozostały w wygodnym posiadaniu przeciwników. W tak przykrym położeniu nie pozostawało młodemu człowiekowi nic, jak tylko pomyśleć o dalszym sposobie życia. Zebrawszy szczupłe resztki, jakie mu jeszcze pozostały, postanowił wstąpić do regularnego wojska Rzeczypospolitej. Jak wszędzie podówczas, tak i w Polsce stopnie oficerskie kupowano, z tą tylko różnicą, że mimo tak nielicznego wojska frymark złotych bandoletów w Polsce kwitł bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Fogelwander kupił sobie chorągiew w jedynym niemal porządniejszym pułku ówczesnym polskim, w królewskiej dragonii cudzoziemskiego autoramentu, czyli w tak zwanej konnej gwardii koronnej. Odtąd musiał żyć tylko z tak zwanego traktamentu, czyli żołdu, a żołd ten nie tylko był szczupły, ale wypłacany bywał najnieregularniej. Gdy Lwów zagrożony był przez konfederację barską, wysłano tam chorągiew Fogelwandra na załogę. Tym sposobem znalazł się na widowni naszego opowiadania. Zamiłowany w zbytku, do którego się w młodości przyzwyczaił, namiętny, dumny, pełen pańskich nawyknień, Fogelwander znalazł się na swym nowym stanowisku niebawem w bardzo przykrym położeniu. Żołd był szczupły, wszystkie resztki dawnego majątku były strwonione — a młoda dusza pragnęła świetności, zabaw i rozkoszy, na które stan nie pozwalał. Powiedzieliśmy już, że we Lwowie przebywało owego czasu więcej szlachty niż kiedykolwiek. Mimo tak opłakanych czasów, mimo dusznej, złowrogiej atmosfery, która gnieść się zdawała jak zmora całe społeczeństwo, urządzano częste zabawy, odbywały się świetne bale. Kartownictwo kwitło — grywano namiętnie, hazardowano całe majątki. Fogelwander jako oficer dobrego domu, jako człowiek wykwintnego, francuskiego wychowania znajdował wszędzie przystęp łatwy. Udział w zabawach kosztowniejszy był niż na to skromny traktament oficerski pozwalał. Fogelwander znalazł się wkrótce w najprzykrzejszym położeniu. Próbując szczęścia, rozpaczliwie rzucił się w odmęt szulerki. Na szybkim kole fortuny myślał przelecieć po wierzchu życia. Z początku był szczęśliwy, wygrywał znaczne sumy i znajdował środki do wykwintnego bytu. Krótki był wszakże ten uśmiech szulerskiego losu. Przed lekkomyślnym młodzieńcem otwierała się przepaść głęboka. Znalazł się w jednym z tych fatalnych położeń, z których nie ma znów wyjścia, chyba za pomocą jakiegoś szalonego, awanturniczego kroku... Do tych wszystkich goryczy przybywała i sama przykrość służby. Komendant Korytowski, uczeń pruskiej szkoły, były oficer gwardii królewskiej w służbie Fryderyka II, był surowym przełożonym i wymagał ścisłego wykonywania obowiązków żołnierskich. Fogelwander nauczył się był tymczasem nosić mundur tylko dla parady, położenie więc jego stawało się jeszcze nieznośniejszym. Taki był oficer, któremu powierzył komendant Korytowski straż nad więzionymi we Lwowie hajdamakami. Oddanie tego wstrętnego nadzoru Fogelwandrowi było dowodem niełaski komendanta, rodzajem kary, która dumnemu oficerowi w wysokim stopniu była dotkliwą. Mimo rozdrażnienia musiał Fogelwander przenieść to upokorzenie. Najrozmaitsze wprawdzie awanturnicze plany kłębiły mu się już w myśli, ale żadnego jeszcze stanowczego nie obrał. Do pewnego czasu musiał pozostać jeszcze w służbie. Szpada i złoty bandolet dawały mu przecież jakie takie stanowisko — zrzuciwszy mundur, zostałby prostym awanturnikiem, bez środków i bez widoków. Było to w kilkanaście dni po przybyciu do Lwowa więźniów hajdamackich. Rotmistrz Fogelwander znajdował się w swoim pomieszkaniu i przemyśliwał właśnie nad środkami ratunku, który stawał się coraz pilniejszym. Porzucić służbę i rzucić się w świat na igrzysko losu; udać się do Turcji, przyjąć turban i stać się drugim Bonnevalem, wrócić na powrót do Francji i ratować się dawnymi stosunkami, pojechać do Niemiec i szukać pomocy u szlachty tegoż samego co on nazwiska, o której słyszał, że istnieć ma jeszcze; przedać patent oficerski i rzucić go raz jeszcze na zielony stolik, próbując, czy szczęście nie osypie go znowu złotem — takie i tym podobne myśli przebiegały przez głowę młodego oficera. Pogrążony tak w najrozmaitszych myślach, które chaotycznie kłębiły się w głowie i najdziwaczniejsze widoki otwierały lekkomyślnej imaginacji, Fogelwander nie uważał nawet, że od kilku minut nie był już sam w pokoju... Przede drzwiami stała dziwna postać... Weszła ona cicho, niepostrzeżenie, zdawało się, że wśliznęła się przez szczelinę lub wyrosła z ziemi u progu... Był to niski, lecz krępy człowiek około lat pięćdziesięciu. Blada twarz jego wydawała się na pierwszy rzut oka całkiem pospolitą i bez wyrazu. Okryta była rudym, siwiejącym już zarostem i w rysach swych nie miała nic takiego, co by uderzać mogło od razu powierzchownego obserwatora. Ale przy bliższym wpatrzeniu się w tę fizjonomię odkrywało się coś, co budziło wstręt i nieufność. Na ustach, które wyglądały, jakby mocno były zaciśnięte, drżał uśmiech dziwnie chytry, oczy małe i głęboko osadzone albo maskowały się powiekami, albo strzelały spojrzeniem, które migotało szybko i niepewnie jak błyskawica, a wiecznie ruchliwe, nie dało się uchwycić w żadnym kierunku. Był to jeden z tych dziwnych, a rzadkich wzroków, które mimo woli przejmują nas obawą, niepokojem i nieufnością. Taki wzrok zdaje się nie patrzeć na nic, a widzi wszystko. Nie utkwi nigdy śmiało i spokojnie w oku drugiej osoby — pełza po niej jak szybka jaszczurka lub miga się zdradliwie i błyskawicznie jak ostry sztylet w ręku Włocha... Człowiek ów, który tak niepostrzeżenie zjawił się w pokoju oficera, ubrany był w strój, którego narodowości trudno by było oznaczyć z pewnością. Na głowie miał zawój żółty jak Turek, na ciele chałat krótki, żydowski, ciemnego koloru, przepasany kozackim rzemieniem; na nogach oko spodziewało się znaleźć wschodnie meszty, a spotykało zamiast nich wysokie buty z jałowiczej skóry. Nieznajomy stał kilka minut, nim go oficer spostrzegł. Gdy Fogelwander ujrzał nagle nieznajomego i dziwacznego gościa, cofnął się ze zdziwieniem i stanął na środku pokoju; Człowiek w żółtym turbanie skłonił się niziutko i bardzo pokornie. — Czego tu chcesz? — zapytał szorstko Fogelwander, zbliżając się do nieznajomego. Nieznajomy skłonił się raz jeszcze, spojrzał przenikliwie na oficera i, uśmiechnąwszy się, rzekł łamaną polszczyzną: — Ja bardzo przepraszam wielmożnego pana kapitana; ja chciałbym słówko pomówić w pewnym interesie... — Któż ty jesteś? — Kto ja jestem, to tak od razu trudno powiedzieć — odparł nieznajomy z uśmiechem. — Żyd jestem, handlarz jestem z Chocimia. Jestem Bunia Szachin, to jest: w Kamieńcu, w Brodach, we Lwowie nazywają mnie Bunia, w Chocimiu Szachin. — Nie potrzebuję niczego... — odparł niechętnie Fogelwander, niekontent, że mu ten dziwny gość przerwał myśli, w których był pogrążony. — Niech wielmożny pan rotmistrz tego nie mówi — począł szybko mówić Szachin, nie zmieszany szorstkim przyjęciem oficera — Szachina każdy potrzebuje, Szachin każdemu usłuży. Ja nie jestem zwykłym natrętem. Wszędzie i szlachta, i panowie oficerowie znają Szachina. Niech pan rotmistrz zapyta! Ja robię interesa i z panem jenerałem Wittem, i z baszą chocimskim, i sam hospodar wołoski zna mnie dobrze. Niech jaśnie pan graf raczy mnie tylko wysłuchać.... Fogelwander z roztargnieniem słuchał Szachina, który korzystając z bierności oficera, szybko i ostrym głosem mówił dalej: — Mam konia na przedaż, że sam sułtan jeździć na nim może... Koń z pustyni arabskiej, pod hetmana. Mam pistolety tureckie przedziwnej roboty całe w srebrze i w słoniowej kości. Mam dywdyki, dywany najpyszniejsze, haremowe, bławaty, adamaszki, szale i klejnoty, że się od nich nie oderwą oczy najpiękniejszej i najbogatszej pani... — Nie kupię nic, daremnie czas tracisz, panie Szachin! — Szachin nigdy czasu daremnie nie traci, a kto z nim łaskaw pomówić, także czasu nie będzie żałował pewnie. Ja nie tylko przedaję, ja chętnie kupię także... — Nie mam nic do przedania... Szachin chwilkę milczał, popatrzył przenikliwie na oficera, a potem, podsuwając się naprzód, rzekł nieco cichszym głosem: — Panie kapitanie, pan się mylisz. Pan mi możesz odprzedać coś takiego, czego pan sam nie kupiłeś, co pana nic nie kosztowało, o czym pan nie wiesz i za co byś pan bez Szachina nigdy nic nie dostał... Zagadkowe te słowa, wyrzeczone półszeptem, ale powoli i z pewnym tajemniczym naciskiem, zajęły nieco uwagę oficera. Uśmiechnął się i rzekł z niedowierzaniem: — Handlujesz nie tylko końmi, bronią i adamaszkiem, ale i zagadkami. — Moje zagadki są złote, bo się rozwiązują dukatami... — odparł z chytrym uśmiechem Szachin. — Udaj się z nimi do kogoś, co ma czas i złoto — rzekł Fogelwander krótko — ja nie mam ani pierwszego, ani drugiego... — Pierwszego nie zabiorę panu kapitanowi dużo — podchwycił Szachin — a drugim mogę służyć pod małym warunkiem. Panie oficerze, ja powiem otwarcie, czego od pana żądam. — Trzeba było zacząć od tego. — Zaczynam teraz. Rzekłszy te słowa, Szachin spojrzał raz jeszcze badawczym wzrokiem na młodego oficera, jakby chciał przeniknąć go do głębi, i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej ku niemu. — Pan kapitan ma bardzo przykrą służbę — odezwał się po chwili milczenia — ja wiem, że pan kapitan ma pod nadzorem swoim pochwyconych hajdamaków, których przypędzono do Lwowa. Taki pan, taki graf, jak pan kapitan, nie do takiej służby stworzony. Mieć kłopoty z opryszkami, mordercami, to naprawdę rzecz nieprzyjemna. Jakbym ja miał trzymać coś pod moim kluczem, to wolałbym, aby to były dukaty, a nie hajdamaki. — I ja bym wolał!... — zaśmiał się Fogelwander. — I pan kapitan by wolał? — poderwał Szachin. — Toć to przecie tylko od pana zależy! Oficer spojrzał na mówiącego, jakby powątpiewał o jego zdrowych zmysłach. — Zamienić chłopa w dukat, to sztuka, nieprawda? — mówił Szachin dalej. — Zamienić opryszka w złotego holenderskiego rycerza, to się zdaje niepodobna, a to przecież tak łatwo!... — Pleciesz jak szalony, nie rozumiem cię — odezwał się Fogelwander. — Kupię stu hajdamaków — rzekł dobitnym, powolnym głosem Szachin i spojrzał szybko na oficera, aby się przekonać, jakie wrażenie sprawią na nim te słowa. Fogelwander cofnął się ze zdumieniem. Zagadkowe słowa, którymi dotąd Szachin krążył około swej ofiary, stanęły przed nim w całej swej obrzydłej, zrozumiałej nagości... Wiedział teraz, kto jest jego gość nieproszony. Był to „handlarz dusz". Takie postacie, tacy handlarze dusz, jak Szachin, nie są bynajmniej utworem powieściopisarskiej wyobraźni. Istniały one rzeczywiście w owym czasie, chodziły po świecie, wykonywały bezkarnie swe ohydne rzemiosło. Mianowicie spotykały się takie figury często właśnie w chwili, kiedy rozpoczynamy nasze opowiadanie, w pierwszym czasie po stłumieniu humańskiego buntu... Ogromna ilość pochwytanego chłopstwa, którego śmiercią wytracić nie było podobna, a które oddane zostało na samowolę małych komendantów, a czasem prostych żołnierzy, wywoływała ten okropny, nikczemny handel... Zdarzały się wypadki, że agenci tureccy kupowali pojmanych opryszków i zabierali ich jako niewolników. Był to najohydniejszy jasyr, bo nie z prawa miecza i zdobyczy, ale na podstawie najpodlejszego frymarku... Basza chocimski, tak bliski widowni okropnego buntu, chętnie kupował jeńców, dobijał się nawet o ten towar żywy. Zachowało się nawet historyczne świadectwo tego potwornego handlu, który jest jednym z najwstrętniejszch rysów opłakanego czasu. Branicki, łowczy koronny, który ze swym korpusem odgrywał rolę w uskromieniu ciżby, tak pisze w jednym ze swych listów do króla Stanisława Augusta: „Gdybym był sądził uczciwą dla mnie intratą, tobym za tych ludzi (hajdamaków) od Turków za jednego po 500 lewów dostał..." To, co nie uchodziło dostojnikowi Rzeczypospolitej, co było w oczach jego ohydną niegodziwością, nie nastręczało niejednemu może z podkomendnych żadnych skrupułów... Tyle na usprawiedliwienie figury, którą wprowadziliśmy do naszego opowiadania. Po potrzebnym tym zboczeniu wracamy do rozpoczętej sceny. Fogelwander, usłyszawszy tak niespodziewaną propozycję, nie mógł na razie zdobyć się na odpowiedź. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, którą przerwał pierwszy Szachin. — Kupię stu hajdamaków — powtórzył tonem obojętnym i spokojnym, jakby mówił o najzwyczajniejszym towarze — i płacę dukata za sztukę... Sto sztuk, sto dukatów... Fogelwander był lekkomyślnym w najwyższym stopniu, położenie jego było opłakane, suma była ponętna. Ale w duszy jego słowa Szachina wywołały uczucie wstrętu i oburzenia... — Nikczemniku — rzekł, spozierając z oburzeniem na Szachina — więc ty i ludźmi handlujesz? — To nie ludzie, to hajdamacy... — odparł Szachin z filozoficznym spokojem. — Przysłowie mówi — dodał — kupić nie kupić, potargować można. Szachin łatwy w interesach. Dam półtora dukata za sztukę... Widząc w oczach oficera jeszcze ciągle wyraz oburzenia, mówił dalej: — Czemu się pan gniewa i czemu się pan dziwi? Panie oficerze, bierzmy interes spokojnie! Co w tym strasznego i złego? Czy ja tych jeńców na rzeź kupuję? Chcę ich kupić do roboty... Co lepiej: czy ich sprzedać, czy okrutnie wytracić?... Już i tak na całej drodze do Kamieńca konie iść nie chcą, co drzewo, to wisielec, co miasteczko, to pale, a na nich opryszki. Niech pan kapitan spokojnie rozważy... Dziwna rzecz, Fogelwander istotnie rozważać począł. Argumenta Szachina, jeśli nie przekonały go, to przynajmniej uspokoiły nieco pierwsze uczucie wstrętu i oburzenia. Dostrzegł to natychmiast Szachin i, zręcznie wyzyskując chwilę, mówił dalej: — Jaki ich los we Lwowie, tych biednych jeńców? To prawda, że oni nie mieli litości, to prawda, że krwi przelali dużo — wszystko to prawda, ale oni przecież biedni. Mnie samemu kraje się serce, gdy się patrzę na nich. Mrą od głodu i od kijów żołnierskich, żywcem duszą się w ciemnicy. Czy nie lepiej dać im zarobek, dać chleb i mieć uczciwy pożytek? Za uwagami Szachina zdawała się przemawiać istotnie pewna słuszność. Zmiana w losie jeńców hajdamackich nie mogła pewnie wypaść na gorsze, tak opłakane i nieszczęsne było ich początkowe położenie we Lwowie. Fogelwander wzruszył tylko ramionami. — Szachin panu rotmistrzowi nie proponuje nic takiego, co by naruszało honor oficerski — mówił handlarz dusz — sam najjaśniejszy król jegomość nakazał, aby hajdamaków zatrudnić uczciwą pracą, jak ludzi, a nie pastwić się nad nimi jak nad bydlęciem lub bestią leśną... — Ale król pewnie nie zezwolił na taki handel — wtrącił Fogelwander. — Zresztą, mój panie Szachinie, to nie ode mnie zależy. Ja pełnię tylko rozkaz przełożonych i nie mam prawa rozrządzać więźniami. Idź do komendanta! Szachin skrzywił się na tę propozycję. — Gdybym był chciał udać się z interesem do pana Korytowskiego, nie przyszedłbym do pana kapitana. Po co tu pana komendanta, kiedy my to sami załatwić możemy? — Ależ to niepodobna — odparł oficer. — Każdy więzień jest policzony i zapisany; gdybym nawet chciał dobić z tobą tego dziwnego targu, to nie widzę żadnego możliwego sposobu. Szachin zaśmiał się z lekceważeniem, jakby chciał uwidocznić całą błahość tego zarzutu. — Gdyby tyle tylko kłopotu! — zawołał. — Wszakże pan rotmistrz wie, że król pozwolił szlachcie podolskiej i ukraińskiej reklamować tych hajdamaków, co z jej dóbr pochodzą. Mam przy sobie kilkanaście takich reklamacji z podpisami różnych panów szlachty. Powpisujemy tylko nazwiska jeńców i rzecz skończona. Fogelwander chwilę się zawahał. Szachin usidlał go jak istny kusiciel. Przeszedł się kilka razy po pokoju, jakby walczył sam ze sobą. Suma stu kilkudziesięciu dukatów miała dlań dzisiaj wielkie znaczenie, warta była więcej niż niegdyś tysiące... Ale walka ta wewnętrzna trwała krótko. Z głębi sumienia wydzierał się wymowny głos protestu przeciw takiemu haniebnemu frymarkowi. Fogelwander zadrżał sam przed sobą, że choć na chwilę mógł się wahać w podobnej sprawie. — Nie!... — rzekł stanowczo. — To być nie może!... Szachin próbował jeszcze raz swojej wymowy, ale Fogelwander przerwał mu i mówić nie pozwolił. — Skoro być nie może, to jest, skoro pan rotmistrz nie chce w żaden sposób, choć Szachin dałby się wyciągnąć na dwieście dukatów... to niech i tak będzie. Ale kiedy pan graf przez ludzkość odmówił mi jednej prośby, to przez ludzkość nie odmówi drugiej. Wiem, że między pojmanymi hajdamakami był jeden, który mię trochę obchodzi. Ja miałem długie lata u siebie sługę, poczciwego chłopa. Namówili go, dał się głupi skusić i poszedł do czerni. Żyd jeden z Brodów mówił mi, że widział, jak go razem z innymi pędzono do Lwowa. Chciałbym się przekonać, czy jest tu istotnie; może bym mu pomógł, może bym go wyprosił od pana komendanta. — Jeżeli o to ci tylko chodzi, nic nie mam przeciw temu — rzekł Fogelwander. — Właśnie o tej porze znajdziesz ich przy robocie na szańcach karmelickich, idź tam, a obaczysz. — Ja tam już byłem, ale mnie dragoni puścić nie chcą. Mogą mnie wziąć za szpiega konfederackiego, na co mi tego! Teraz tak niespokojne czasy. — Mam na szczęście obowiązek służby na tym miejscu i idę tam zaraz, możesz pójść ze mną. Rzekłszy to, oficer przypiął szpadę, wziął kapelusz i, skinąwszy na Żyda, wyszedł z nim razem z domu. Szańce i mury, które opasywały dzisiejszy klasztor karmelicki, należały do najważniejszych punktów fortyfikacyjnych Lwowa. Uważane były poniekąd za klucz do twierdzy. Wódz szwedzki, Steinbock, tamtędy dostał się do wnętrza Lwowa, a konfederaci barscy także z tej strony przypuszczali szturm do miasta, który jednakże, jak wiadomo, komendant Korytowski odparł bardzo walecznie i stanowczo. W przewidywaniu oblężenia Lwowa przez konfederatów Korytowski kazał naprawić szańce i okopy, otaczające klasztor karmelicki, i w tym celu używał hajdamackich jeńców. Stu kilkudziesięciu opryszków pracowało tu przy taczkach. Kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy z dragonii, czyli gwardii koronnej, w czerwonych koletach, z muszkietami nabitymi na ramieniu, trzymało straż nad robotnikami. Fogelwander z Szachinem minęli straże i weszli na główne miejsce roboty. Skoro Szachin ujrzał nieszczęśliwych jeńców, twarz jego zmieniła się prawie do niepoznania. Muskuły jego twarzy wyprężyły się gwałtownie, oczy wpadły w głąb jak tygrys w zasadzkę, zaczaiły się w swej pomarszczonej oprawie, aby z niej jak z jaskini wyskoczyć niespodzianie na oczekiwaną ofiarę... Z największą uwagą począł rozpatrywać się między zgromadzonymi hajdamakami... Fogelwander, którego cała zagadkowa postać Szachina zaciekawiła niepomału, śledził go bacznie. Nagle oczy handlarza dusz strzeliły żywszym blaskiem, rozświeciły się widocznym wyrazem dziwnego zadowolenia... Młody nasz oficer, który uważnie przyglądał się Szachinowi, był teraz świadkiem niemej, tajemniczej, ale mimo to bardzo wymownej sceny. Między pracującymi hajdamakami znajdował się jeden, który postacią swą całą odbijał od towarzyszy niedoli i mimo woli zwracał na siebie oko. Był to człowiek wprawdzie niewysoki, ale herkulicznie zbudowany. Ubrany był w najnędzniejszą, w łachmany poszarpaną płótniankę, a pod nią rysowały się jego muskularne, jakby z żelaza kute kształty, które kazały wnosić o olbrzymiej sile... Na nieproporcjonalnie szerokich barkach osadzoną była duża, niekształtna głowa, okryta gęstym, siwiejącym nieco włosem, bezładnym i pokłębionym. Z pośrodka tych kędziorów i strzępów wydobywał się długi kosmyk włosów, rodzaj warkocza, znak kozacki, tak zwany osełedec... Małe, ponure, ale ogniste oczy strzelały dzikim połyskiem spod brwi nadzwyczaj gęstych, szerokich i krzaczastych. Nos był spłaszczony, czoło niskie i ostro sklepione, co dodawało tej fizjonomii opryszka coś zwierzęcego. Na domiar twarz jego oszpecona była wielkimi bliznami... Na tym to jeńcu spoczęło z widoczną radością oko Szachina. Po ustach handlarza dusz przewinął się uśmiech przelotny... Tymczasem opisany przez nas hajdamak spostrzegł świeżo przybyłych widzów. Spod gęstych brwi jego strzeliło spojrzenie na Szachina. Spojrzenie to było krótkie, szybkie jak błyskawica, ale Fogelwander uważał je dobrze. W tym spojrzeniu malowały się najrozmaitsze uczucia — jednym rzutem wyraziło ono i przerażenie, i gniew wściekły, i rozpaczliwą jakąś rezygnację. Ta błyskawiczna zamiana spojrzeń między opryszkiem a Szachinem w najwyższym stopniu zajęła tajemnicą swą naszego oficera... Im bardziej przypatrywał się Szachin, tym większy zdradzał niepokój więzień. Odwracał się w przeciwną stronę, pochylał i zasłaniał twarz swoją, od czasu tylko do czasu rzucając trwożne spojrzenie ku Szachinowi i oficerowi, jakby się chciał przekonać, czy właśnie on jest przedmiotem obserwacji. Dziwne to, niemal gorączkowe zaniepokojenie wyrażało się we wszystkich ruchach jeńca. Począł się krzątać około roboty z nadzwyczajną żywością i dawał przy tym próby olbrzymiej siły. Podnosił jak piórka ogromne kosze szańcowe, wypełnione ziemią, w powietrzu niósł taczki, wyładowane gruzem, jak źdźbła, wyrywał potężne ostrokoły z ziemi. W człowieku, na którego twarzy wyryły się głębokim śladem głód i nędza, siła ta była prawdziwie zdumiewającą... Kilka chwil tylko trwała ta scena. Szachin zapewnił się snadź o tożsamości osoby, o którą mu chodziło, ustąpił bowiem na bok i szepnął do Fogelwandra: — Panie kapitanie, on jest, on tu jest, jako żywo, to on! — Kto taki? — zapytał oficer, udając, że się nie domyśla. Szachin przygryzł usta, jakby się sam pochwycił na jakiejś nieostrożności, i zmienionym, rzekomo całkiem obojętnym głosem odpowiedział: — Mój dawny sługa, biedny człowieczysko. Przecież mówiłem o nim już panu kapitanowi... Po chwilce namysłu dodał: — Jaśnie panie grafie, choćbym wiele miał stracić, choćbym miał iść do samego pana komendanta Korytowskiego lub pisać do pana Branickiego, to ja go chcę wyratować. On dwadzieścia lat służył u mnie; niech ja stracę z ludzkości... Ale po co tych wszystkich zachodów? Ja jestem pewien, że pan graf będzie pamiętać, że Szachin nie robi interesu, tylko z miłosierdzia tego hajdamaka chce zabrać z sobą. Fogelwander słuchał z udaną przychylnością, ale z twarzy mu widać było, że nie wierzy w słowa Szachina i w szlachetność jego pobudek. — Zobaczymy... — odparł tonem na pół obojętnym, na pół obiecującym. — Przyjdź do mnie jutro, dziś tego załatwić nie mogę! Szachin skłonił się kapitanowi, raz jeszcze rzucił wzrokiem na wspomnianego więźnia i szybko wybiegł z szańców karmelickich. Twarz jego zdradzała jakieś wesołe zadowolenie; mruczał i uśmiechał się sam do siebie... Niebawem zniknął za arsenałem miejskim... Uwolniony od niemiłego towarzysza, a zdjęty ciekawością, Fogelwander przystąpił do gromady hajdamackiej, aby się lepiej przypatrzeć postaci, której tajemniczy związek z Szachinem tak wyraźnie, choć niemo się przedstawił. Spostrzegł to więzień i jeszcze skrzętniej pracować począł, przy czym jednak śledził skrycie oczyma każdy ruch oficera. — Porwisz! — zawołał nagle Fogelwander. Na zawołanie przyskoczył natychmiast stary, dobrze już szpakowaty wachmistrz od dragonii koronnej i, wyprężywszy się służbiście, czekał rozkazu. — Przyprowadź mi tego opryszka! — rzekł oficer, wskazując palcem więźnia. — Tego łotra watażkę?... — zapytał dla dokładnej informacji wachmistrz. — Dlaczego zwiesz go watażką? — Bo to, mości rotmistrzu, z respektem mówiąc, ten rabuś miał jakowąś szarżę między tymi buntownikami. Z respektem pokornym mówiąc, to hultajstwo miało swoich oberszterów, oficerów i wachmajstrów, jakby w jakim uczciwym wojsku. — Czymże on był na tej rang-liście? — Jedni mówią, że wodził kompanię i, z pokornym respektem powiedziawszy, nazywają go kampańczykiem, drudzy watażką, a wszyscy go się boją okrutnie. — Nawet teraz? — Nawet teraz, mości rotmistrzu — opowiadał dalej wachmistrz Porwisz, kontent bardzo, że go Fogelwander słucha z zajęciem. — Gdyby nie on, mości rotmistrzu, z respektem mówiąc, to stary Porwisz nie dałby sobie rady z tym łotrostwem, choć, nie chwaląc się, jako saski żołnierz w Königsteinie przeróżnych gwałtowników miałem pod wartą. Ale on już sam w subordynacji ich trzyma, a oni go też wenerują ogromnie. Kiedy się w kałauzie kłócić i bić poczną, a wyć jako wilki dzikie, muszkietami ich nie uskromisz, ale jak ten złodziejski rotmistrz czy ten kampańczyk, czy watażka huknie na nich, aby cicho było, to naprawdę, mości rotmistrzu, natychmiast taki spokój, że mak siać tylko... — Jakże on się nazywa ten kampańczyk? — zapytał jeszcze bardziej rozciekawiony Fogelwander. — Trokim Żyr, mości rotmistrzu! — Przywiedź go tu! Wachmistrz poskoczył ku hajdamakom i powrócił z Trokimem. — Możesz odejść — rzekł oficer do wachmistrza. Porwisz się zawahał. — Mości rotmistrzu, z respektem pokornym... niebezpiecznie!... To okrutny gwałtownik. Fogelwander ruszył stanowczo ręką i Porwisz cofnął się, choć niechętnie. Fogelwander pozostał sam na sam z Trokimem. Korzystając z przestrogi wachmistrza, prawą rękę położył na rękojeści szpady. Kampańczyk Trokim patrzał wzrokiem niespokojnym i zatrwożonym na oficera. — Ty jesteś Trokim kampańczyk? Więzień chwilkę milczał z głową spuszczoną. Nagle padł na kolana i całując stopy oficera, począł wołać błagającym głosem: — Złoty panie, jasny rotmistrzu! Miłosierna duszo, pomiłuj, pożałuj! Fogelwander odskoczył w tył. Trokim poczołgał się za nim na kolanach i, wznosząc do niego ręce jak w modlitwie, wołał dalej z rozpaczliwym niepokojem: — Pomiłuj! Pożałuj, jasny rotmistrzu! Zlituj się, a Przeczysta Panna nie zapomni ci tego i wszyscy święci Ławry Peczerskiej! Nie trać duszy chrześcijańskiej, nie dawaj jej na pastwę niewiernemu!... — Czegoż ty krzyczysz? Czego chcesz ode mnie? — zapytał Fogelwander, nie pojmując znaczenia tych słów błagalnych. — Już ja widział, jasny rotmistrzu! — mówił Trokim dalej. — Szachin niewiara naważył na mnie; po mnie on tu przyszedł, bodaj drogi nie znalazł, a w piekło się zapadł gorące! Złoty, jasny panie, każ mnie rozstrzelać oto zaraz, sam mnie przebij na miejscu — nie markotno mi życia — ale nie wydawaj mnie w jego ręce! Fogelwander, zaciekawiony jeszcze bardziej, chciał bliżej wybadać Trokima, ale w tej chwili właśnie nadbiegł ordynans i oznajmił, że powołują go do sztabowej kancelarii w bardzo pilnej sprawie. Fogelwander przywołał Porwisza, nakazał mu jak najściślej pilnować Trokima i pośpieszył do sztabu. Samego komendanta Korytowskiego nie było we Lwowie. Mimo że oddana jego pieczy twierdza była niejako w stanie oblężenia, Korytowski musiał wyjechać w bardzo pilnych i ważnych sprawach. Oficer ten, jeden z tych nielicznych w ówczesnej Polsce ludzi, co mieli zmysł publicznego porządku i energicznie popierać go umieli, należał do najwierniejszych sług i stronników tronu, posiadał wielkie zaufanie króla, a w tej niespokojnej, niebezpiecznej porze używany był do rozmaitych spraw i poleceń. Fogelwander udał się tedy do zastępcy komendanta. Tu mu oświadczono, że ma natychmiast wyruszyć z małym oddziałem swej chorągwi do Brodów jako konwój sześciu dział, które z rozkazu króla niezwłocznie odstawione być miały do Kamieńca na usilne i rozpaczliwe naleganie komendanta tej twierdzy, jenerał-majora Wittego. W Brodach oczekiwać miała armat komenda kamieniecka, aby je konwojować dalej na miejsce. — Kto mnie zastąpi w służbie garnizonowej? — zapytał Fogelwander, odebrawszy ten rozkaz. — Straż i nadzór nad hajdamakami — brzmiała odpowiedź — pozostawisz waćpan jednemu ze swych podoficerów, sam zaś jak najśpieszniej, marszem forsownym i pod ścisłą animadwersją artykułów wojskowych powracać masz z oddziałem z Brodów. Otrzymawszy polecenie i mając wyruszyć jeszcze w nocy, Fogelwander pośpieszył do domu, aby się przygotować do marszu. Przede drzwiami domu czekał już Szachin. — Panie rotmistrzu — przywitał zaraz na wstępie Fogelwandra — mam pilne interesa, wyjeżdżać muszę zaraz, i kto wie, kiedy już będę we Lwowie. — Szczęśliwej podróży — odparł z uśmiechem ironicznym oficer. — Dziękuję pięknie, ale ja chciałbym jeszcze przedtem załatwić tę bagatelkę, o której mówiłem. Chciałbym już teraz wziąć z sobą tego biednego człowieka... Jadę na Multany, daleko bardzo, on już ze mną tam kilka razy jeździł i bardzo by mi był na rękę... — Żal mi, ale musisz się obejść bez towarzystwa. Szachin spojrzał z ukosa na oficera. — Jak to! Nawet tego jednego chłopa, mego sługi, niewinnego człowieka, pan kapitan nie chce mi oddać? Po co jego trzymać? On pewnie nie zbrodniarz, on głupi i pijak, on sam pewnie nie wie, jak wlazł między hajdamactwo... — Jakże on się nazywa?... — zapytał Fogelwander. — Trokim mu na imię, nazwiska nie znam. — Wiedzże o tym, panie Szachin, że ten twój Trokim to największy zbrodniarz, to kampańczyk, watażka... Mam rozkaz od komendanta, aby go strzec surowo i na żadną reklamację nie wydać nikomu... — To być nie może, aby on był kampańczyk — odparł Szachin, na którego twarzy przebijało się wielkie niezadowolenie — to być nie może, to pewnie pomyłka. Ja nie chcę fatygi pańskiej daremnie — dodał znacząco i sięgnął w zanadrze, wydobywając pełną kiesę złota. Fogelwander groźnie spojrzał na Szachina i zawołał: — Schowaj to i ruszaj, bo jakem żyw, aresztować cię każę i spóźnisz się o trzy dni z wizytą u multańskiego hospodara jegomości! Szachin cofnął się szybko o trzy kroki i rzucił jadowite spojrzenie na oficera. Tymczasem Fogelwander żałować począł, że się uniósł. Tajemniczy stosunek między watażką a Szachinem, przestrach, z jakim pierwszy błagał o miłosierdzie, usilność, z jaką drugi nalegał na wydanie jakby upatrzonej ofiary — wszystko to naprowadzało Fogelwandra na domysł, że chodzi tu o zagadkę, której rozwiązanie może być zarówno ważne, jak ciekawe. Nie chciał tedy od razu odstraszać Szachina i udaremnić może tym sposobem wyjaśnienie tajemnicy... — Panie Szachin — dodał łagodnym tonem — zniecierpliwiłeś mnie do żywego i dlatego się uniosłem. Ja nie odmawiam ci tego opryszka, bo cóż mi na nim zależy? Ale poczekaj dni kilka! Dziś w nocy ruszam do Brodów, a skoro wrócę, załatwimy zaraz tę bagatelkę. Wiesz może, że pan Korytowski nie zna w służbie pardonu. Zakazał najostrzej rozrządzać hajdamakami samowolnie, a nie zechcesz przecie, abym za tego obszarpanego opryszka tracił mój złoty bandolet, bo to cały mój majątek i tego mi nie zapłacisz. — Kto wie... — szepnął przez zęby Szachin, ale tak, że Fogelwander słów tych nie dosłyszał. — Zaczekaj tedy dni kilka! — rzekł Fogelwander i, pożegnawszy Żyda skinieniem głowy, pośpieszył do pokoju. Szachin rzucił za nim spojrzenie jadowite, rzec można, skrytobójcze... Ścisnął dłoń gniewnie i mruknął do siebie: — Poczekam, albo nie poczekam... Zobaczymy... Być może, że bez ciebie powiedzie mi się gładko... Miałżeby on co miarkować?... Potem zaśmiał się przez zaciśnięte usta i dodał: — Jedź sobie, mizerny panie grafie, szczęśliwie do Brodów!... Kto wie, jak powrócisz, czy zastaniesz jeszcze i kupca — i towar... Category:Skarb watażki